Disclosed herein is a new and distinct raspberry variety. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Plapink 1004’. The new variety was designated by the breeder as ‘10.09R.04’. The new variety of raspberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed raspberry parent designated ‘0750’ (unpatented) and as pollen parent an undistributed raspberry parent designated ‘0919’ (unpatented). Female and male are selections from Applicant's breeder's program. Both parental varieties have not been commercialized.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by root cuttings in Segovia, Spain, 3° 59′W., 41° 22′N., 2742 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The growing period in Huelva, Spain, where the observations on primocane production were made, is between about June 15 and May 15 of the following year.